A connector assembly commonly has a first connector body attached to a second connector body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,077 discloses a connector body connected to a bracket through the use of mating rails, a retainer projection on the bracket having a shoulder and a connector lock projection on the connector body also having a shoulder. During assembly, the connector body and the bracket are slidably engaged until the shoulder of the connector lock projection overlaps a portion of the shoulder of the retainer projection. This disposes the shoulder of the connector lock projection in a position to engage the shoulder of the retainer projection should a force be applied tending to separate them. With the shoulders engaging each other, the connector body is prevented from moving in a direction opposite to the direction of its assembly to the bracket to retain the connector body on the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,908 discloses an arrangement for attaching a remote control assembly to a bulkhead. The remote control assembly has a gripping projection on a flexible arm adapted to be received in a hole in the bulkhead during assembly. Thereafter, a U-shaped lock member is slidably disposed behind the gripping member to prevent flexing of its arm and to maintain the gripping member in the hole of the bulkhead.